Chasing Your Stars
by Hook-and-Sinker
Summary: Princess Emma dreams of a life outside her castle, one filled with adventure and true love opposed to the arranged marriage to Prince Phillip she is facing. After she runs off two days before her nuptials, she ends up in Tortuga. There she meets a certain Captain who could show her the life she is desperately seeking even if she doesn't know it. AU Fairytale land / Captain Swan
1. Leaving the Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Chapter 1

One could say I have lived a blessed life; growing up the product of true love, being the daughter of Queen Snow White and King Charming. This life may be made for some people, but it is not for me. I hate being constricted to the rules of royal society. I want to go out and experience the world, but most importantly I want to marry for love.

You would think that since my parents are the most well known case of true love in all the realms that they would be all for my marrying for love. Sadly, that is not the case. You see, our kingdom is in trouble and they want to marry me off to Prince Phillip of a neighboring realm. It isn't that I don't like Prince Phillip; I know that he would make a kind and loving husband. The problem is that I don't love him; I don't feel that fiery passion whenever I am in his presence. Most of what I feel towards Prince Phillip is friendship.

I want a love that is full of passion and love where I can't be without that person. I want a love where my partner would do absolutely anything for me and I for him. I have a thirst for adventure that will sadly never be fulfilled; most likely all I will ever see of this land is on the carriage ride from my parents' kingdom to Prince Phillip's.

I love my parents dearly, they have been so good to me and they have fulfilled all of my needs. Its just that when you are a ruler sometimes you have to put the needs of your kingdom before the needs of yourself. I understand where they are coming from, but I can't let my life turn out like this. I need to leave…tonight.

"Emma darling? Where are you?" I hear the chirpy voice of my mother approaching.

I close my book slowly, and wait for her entrance.

"I should have known you would be in the library." My mother teases as she sits in the chair beside mine.

"Hello mother." I say smiling at her.

"I know that at first you were not accepting of the idea of marrying Prince Phillip, but I wanted to see if your feelings had changed since you spent time with him." Mother asked, and I noticed she couldn't hide the hopeful tone to her voice.

"I will admit that my reaction to yours and Father's request that I marry Prince Phillip was rather harsh, but I feel only friendship towards him. Please mother; please don't make me marry him. I don't love him". I plead, looking into her eyes for some form of comfort.

"I know that you desperately want me to tell you that you don't have to marry Phillip, but our kingdom is in peril. Marrying Phillip will ensure this kingdom's prosperity. I know that you don't love him, but maybe it will come with time, my dear." I hear the sympathizing tone in my mother's voice; I know that she would not force this situation on me if she had any other way. She knew that I wanted to find my true love like she did hers.

"I know mother, I was just hoping that there was some way." I said with a resigned tone. I knew now what I had to do, I had to leave the only home I had ever known. I had to go out into the big world and find my destiny.

Mother smiled, patting my hand and then rising to leave the room.

"I know that you may find this situation unfair, Emma. But know that I love you and I am not pushing anything on you out of spite."

I really do understand the situation, but years of ruling the kingdom beside my father after the fall of the Evil Queen Regina had softened the memories of what it was like to be young as I am now.

Later that night after I had eaten supper with my parents when I knew the castle would be quiet, I grabbed more suitable clothes and packed a satchel. I then opened the double doors leading to the hall outside my room. I calmly walked down the hall and reached the staircase leading downstairs. I walked to the servant's quarters and slowly opened the door. I looked around, making sure that no one was around to see me and I walked in.

It was dead silent, all of the servants asleep in their beds after a long day's work. I tiptoe through the quarters and see the door at the end of a long hallway with a dozen closed doors on each side. I creep slowly down the corridor; desperately hoping that no one sees me. Just before I open the door leading to my freedom, I hear the last door creak open.

"Princess?" I hear a soft voice call.

I turn around and see that it is my handmaiden Anya.

"Princess?! What are you doing? You know you cannot leave the castle; you are due to marry Prince Phillip in two days!" She whispers with a concerned tone.

"That is the exact reason for my departure, Anya. You know how desperately I want to leave this castle to go and see the world. Find the true love waiting for me, like my mother did in her past. I must do this; my happiness depends on this. Please give me your word and don't tell anyone of my departure." I plead with her.

She looks at me with an expression that I can't quite read. But I think it is understanding, and love.

"Go, Princess Emma. I understand, now go." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you!" I say and I hug her tightly before I open the door and run.

I run through the fields leading to the stables. I arrive and then open the door, grabbing a saddle and running for my horse's stall.

I open Daydreamer's stall, then walk her out slowly and put her saddle on and her bridle. Then I climb up on her and away we sprint.


	2. Tortuga

Disclaimer: Still don't own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Gathering speed, Daydreamer and I galloped until dawn. I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and felt the wind in my hair. I was free; I was out here in a world that I had been kept from. And I had never felt better. It was at this time that I noticed how drained I was and I began to look for a place to rest for a short while.

I hadn't seen a place for several miles and decided that it may just be best to take a short nap in the forest. When I found just the right spot, I dismounted Daydreamer and let her into the woods. I was amazed by just how much I had been missing. I found the green lush vegetation of the woods far superior to the gardens back home at my parents' castle. There was a beautiful silence in the woods only broken by the songs of birds or the whispers of wind. I then knew that I didn't regret my choice to leave home for my life would have been much different if I had stayed. I would have been preparing for entrance into a business transaction that I barely knew. I would be strapped down by the duties of royalty and my ultimate task would be to bless the kingdoms with an heir. Here in the solitude of the woods with only my horse for company, I had not a care in the world. And I slowly drifted into sleep listening to the beautiful music the birds were creating.

I woke to the sound of a carriage approaching. I hurriedly stood up and hid behind a tree to see whom it was. Daydreamer was farther back in the thickness of the woods where she could be unseen. I saw the carriage and immediately knew that my parents had realized my absence. I also knew exactly where they were headed: Prince Phillip's kingdom.

I waited for the carriage and its guards to pass before I went back for Daydreamer. I took her reins in my hand and led her to the road. Making sure that the coast was clear, I quickly mounted her and took off in the opposite direction of my parents' carriage.

We ran for what seemed like hours, passing all kinds of different scenery. In the distance I could see the ocean. I then knew that was my destination; not because that's where I wanted to go, but I knew that my parent's guards would not look for me there.

I knew we were getting close when I could feel a cool breeze on my skin and smell the salt from the ocean in the air.

In the distance I could see the entrance into the town and as we approached I dismounted Daydreamer and led her the rest of the way by foot. It was apparent to her that this town had no stables and I came upon a small house where a young woman and her father were working in their yard. She approached them.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I asked the man from the fence separating his house from the road.

"Yes?" he asked as he and his daughter approached the fence.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you may be so kind as to let me stow my horse here for the night? I promise I will be back in the morning for her and she will be out of her hair." I asked softly, desperately hoping that this man and his daughter would be kind enough.

"I don't thi-"

"Please, sir. I can pay you", I say desperately hoping as I pull a coin pouch from my satchel.

"Papa, please? You know how much I love horses and we will never be able to afford one." The young girl pleads with her father.

"Alright, but just for one night." He says smiling at his daughter and then coming over to get Daydreamer. I pull two coins from my purse and give them to him.

"I can't thank you enough sir. This horse is my only thing from my home and she is my only means of travel. You are doing me a great honor sir. I promise I will be back for her tomorrow morning." I say with gratitude. I part with my horse and see the little girl and her father lead Daydreamer to their house and I walk towards the city.

I look desperately for an inn of some sorts to stay in for the night. Being in a town on my own is an unfamiliar experience and I find that being alone is not as easy as I thought. Luckily when I turn the next corner I see a sign hanging that says 'Brawley's Inn'. I push the door open and walk in to see an old man at the desk.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The old man kindly asks as he puts down his book and gives me his full attention.

"I was wondering if you had a bed available until tomorrow morning?" I ask hoping to have somewhere to sleep for the night.

"I do, will your husband be paying for you dear?" He asks looking behind me waiting for my husband to come in behind me.

"No sir, it's just me." I say and he shakes his head.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in a town like this, its dangerous. Most women here end up being whores or bar wenches. Sometimes both."

"I assure you sir, I'll be fine. I am only going to be here for the night, but where exactly am I?"

"Tortuga." He says as I hand him the payment and he gives me a key to my room.

"Thank you, sir." I say as I turn to head up the wooden stairs to my room.

How the hell did I end up in Tortuga? I had heard stories that this town was filled with pirates and criminals. Maybe that old man was right, but I refused to fall prey to the trap hundreds of poor girls had fallen to before me. What could be so tempting about Tortuga anyway?

I opened the door to my "room" and was not very impressed; it was just a bed with a mirror and chamber pot.

I put my satchel on my bed and sat down on the hard surface. It wasn't very pleasant, but what could I really expect from a pirate town. I was probably accustomed to very different things than those scoundrels were. I pulled a book from my satchel and spread out on the bed and relaxed until I fell asleep. I awoke some time later; I walked over to the only window in my room to see it was evening time. Before my mind could develop one thought my stomach grumbled. I had no idea where anything was in this town. I gathered my satchel and left my room, headed for downstairs.

Instead of seeing the distrusting old man from earlier, I saw a young woman approximately my age sitting behind the desk. She looked up from her post at me.

"So you must be the woman my grandfather was scolding earlier. I'm Ruby by the way." She said kindly as I approached the desk.

"I'm Emma, yeah your grandfather didn't seem to happy to see a young woman without a husband coming into his inn." I said lightly.

"Forgive my old grandfather, he isn't from here. Still set in his old ways, that one. Many a woman have come through here looking to stay for a day and end up getting smitten with some scoundrel straight off the boat."

"Well, I can assure you that I won't become smitten with some criminal. I'm just here to rest before I set out tomorrow. Now, do you know where a girl could get something to eat around here?" I asked.

"Sure, there is a tavern down by the docks. I'll take you to it, no one comes in this late anyway." Ruby says as she grabs a red cloak from her chair and comes around the desk to accompany me.

As we walk along, Ruby tells me that she has lived here since she was a young girl and had been running the inn with her grandfather since her parents died about five years ago. I shared very little, I wasn't a very good liar and I couldn't tell her who I really was.

Luckily it wasn't a long walk to the tavern. We walked in to the sound of raucous laughter and glasses clinking together. The tavern seemed to be packed with people. She guided me up to one of the tables where I sat down.

"You stay right here, I'll go get you something." She says and walks off.

Alone again, I think of home. I wonder what my mother is doing, if they even miss me. I wonder if they are only worried about the sham of a marriage I walked out on.

"Now what's a pretty lass like you doing over here all by yourself?" I hear a voice interrupt my inner monologue. I look to my right to see a tall man in black leather save for a red vest looking down at me before he takes the seat next to mine. Facing me with his legs wide open.

"I'll have you know I am not by myself. I am here with someone." I say hoping that this man will take the hint and leave me alone.

"I'm Killian. Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker, Hook." He says as he puts his arm on the table. Instead of a hand being attached, in its place is a thick silver hook.

"Clever. Wonder where they got that nickname." I snort lightly hoping that Ruby will come back soon.

"Oh you're a feisty one. And what's your name lass?"

"I'm Emma. Emma…Swan." I say looking up at his face.

Finally, Ruby comes back with two bowls with some brown kind of goop in it.

"Yes well as you can see I am not alone, so you can leave now." I say with as much fire in my voice as I can possibly muster, hoping it's enough to drive this creep away.

"Seems that your are, well perhaps I'll be seeing you. My crew and I are always looking for pretty things like you to take on the seas with us for…entertainment." He says with a smirk on his face as he rises.

"I'll have you know that I am not a whore and I would never stoop to be with the likes of you!" I say, he holds his hands up, well hand and hook, and backs away slowly.

I look over at Ruby and she is laughing quietly.

"I think that's the first time someone has turned down the famous 'Captain Hook'." She says with a smile on her face.

"He's a pirate? Figures." I say as I dip my spoon into the unfamiliar substance and give it a taste. It surprisingly tastes better than it looks.

"Yeah, he's the Captain of the famous Jolly Roger. People say he is one of the most ruthless pirates there is."

"I can't believe he though I would just throw my legs open for him!"

"Most women do. Most of them would die to go to bed with the handsome Captain."

"Well, I wouldn't. A egotistical prick, that one is." I say as I dig into my food hoping to get out of this tavern as fast as possible before he decides to come back.

We finish our meal in silence and exit the tavern. I see him just before we exit with a pint in his hand and a woman on his lap. The bastard has the gall to wink and smirk at me before I leave. When we get back to the inn, I bid Ruby goodnight and thank her for showing me some of the town and head up to my room for the night.

I open the door to my room, and then close it behind me. I walk over to the bed and take off my cloak. I unlace my dress and pull on a shift to sleep in. I get into the bed and blow the candle on the side table out for the night. Sleep finds me quickly and I spend my night dreaming about being a bird; flying the skies as free as can be.

I wake the next morning to the sound of horses galloping through town and a loud voice shouting at people to get out of the way. I pad my way over to the window and see my parents' guards! How could they have found me here?! I quickly get dressed and run down the stairs.

I see Ruby sitting at the desk, I quickly run over to her.

"Did you see them Emma? The King and Queen's guards are here! Apparently their princess has run off and they are looking for her."

"Now Ruby, don't freak out. King Charming and Queen Snow are my parents, I left to escape a loveless betrothal to Prince Phillip."

"Emma, they will find you!"

"I'm hoping they won't. Now listen what is a safe way out of the town? I left my horse at a house just before the town. All I need is to get to her and then I can run."

She looks at me and then motions for me to follow her into the room behind the desk, in the room lies a bed and thankfully a door!

"Go through this door, it will lead you into the woods. About half a mile up is the house you're looking for. Now go before they come for you!" She says as she pushes me out the door.

I turn back to look at her.

"Thank you Ruby, I don't know how I could ever repay you." I say as I turn around and run.

About ten minutes later I come upon the house and see the man and his daughter in his yard. His daughter recognizes me from yesterday and pulls on her father's leg. They both make their way over to me.

"Where's Daydreamer?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry miss, but some thieves struck in the middle of the night. They robbed my food and took your horse." He says apologetically, I nod and head off into the woods once more.

I can't believe my luck; someone stole my only way out of this town! I have no place to go, they will throw me back in the palace for sure! I rack my brain for ideas of how to get off out of this place. Suddenly it comes to me!

"The docks. I can get on one of the ships!" I say as I run back towards the town. I know that most of those ships will be full of filthy pirates, but maybe I can sneak on one of their ships just until the next dock.

I run my way through town with my cloak hiding my face until I reach the docks. I see only one ship docked at the present time. It is a beautiful ship. The ship looks empty so I pull my cloak up higher and make my way towards it. Just before I step onto the ship I feel something latch onto my shoulder. I look down towards my right…it's a hook. Oh no.

"Now the only way one gets on a ship is by asking the Captain and I don't remember allowing you on." I hear a rough voice say as I am turned around and my hood is pulled down, exposing my face.

"Well look who it is, I can't say I am surprised. Most women can't stay away from me." He says cockily.

"I can assure you that I wouldn't be here if I didn't have any other choice." I say with a biting tone.

"You're that princess they are looking for aren't you?"

"Yes, please just grant me passage on your ship. Just until the next port and then you'll never have to see me again." I plead and his grin widens as he pulls me close to him.

"What's in it for me?" He says as he leans his face closer to mine. I push him away and back up.

"Not that. I can pay you, please just let me on. I can't go back there." I say.

"Aye, life in a palace must be so hard." He scoffs. I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off.

"But I will help you, now give me your money and get on the ship. We set sail soon." He says as I give him the money and he pushes me onto the ship. I look around.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," he says as he guides me below deck.

I can't believe I'm on a pirate ship; it should have never come to this. I shouldn't be stuck on this ship with all these disgusting men. It seems like forever until we set sail, but I can finally feel when the boat has pulled away from the dock. I look up as I hear a figure walking below, its Hook.

"How long until we get to the next town?" I ask, already desperate to get off of this ship.

"You said next port, not next town. We won't be stopping anywhere for about three months." He says with a smug smile on his face.

"Three months?! I can't stay here that long!"

"If you're not going overboard, you'll have to. Looks like it's a pirates life for you love."

* * *

Well, what did you think? It's quite a bit longer this time, but I don't think you guys will mind. Till next time.


	3. A Pirate's Life

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time doesn't belong to me.

Trigger Warning for this Chapter: attempted sexual assault.

* * *

Life on the Jolly Roger was less than satisfactory; men and not the kind that you want to be spending time with surrounded me constantly. It always smelled like salt and rum, which isn't pleasant. But worst of all, that cocky Captain is just incorrigible! He struts around this ship with an overinflated sense of self. I understand that he is the Captain, but he is just – a complete prick!

I've only been here for about two days and I already want to leave. I don't even know how I'm going to survive three months! I've been spending most of my time below deck where no one else will bother me, but to be honest I have been a bit lonely and I just haven't worked up to going above deck just yet.

Later that night I was awoken by the sound of loud footsteps coming down to stairs. I assumed that it was the Captain on his way down to invite me to his bed like he had boldly done in the tavern. I sat up from my makeshift bed and looked up expectantly. When his face came into view, I gasped. It was not the Captain at all; instead of piercing blue eyes and tousled dark hair I saw one of his disgusting crewman with dirty skin and rotten teeth when he smiled lasciviously at me.

"I wondered what the Captain had been keeping down here. No wonder he hasn't let any of us down here. You're a pretty little thing, I'd keep you to myself too." He said as he walked closer.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll scream." I threatened.

"Oh you're going to scream anyway," He said as he fell to his knees right in front of me. I scooted backwards quickly hoping to evade him. His hand caught my ankle and dragged me back to him, pushing up my skirts in the process. His filthy hands ran up my legs as he bent over me. His shoved his lips on mine, kissing me while he touched my inner thighs. I turned to the side and cried out.

"Please, please don't do this." I begged as he tugged down my undergarments. I tried once more to move away but he pinned me down and began to unbuckle his breeches. It was very clear that he was aroused and I became even more disgusted as I cried out.

"No, no please don't do this. Help!" My cries were in vain because I could hear nothing but absolute silence as the hideous man atop me continued to grope my body. I lied back and resigned myself to wait until he finished.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice in the background yell and suddenly the man on top of me was yanked away violently. I dared to open my eyes and saw the Captain beating the man viciously. He stood up away from his crewman, and the man didn't even move. The Captain walked over to me and I whimpered moving away slowly. He bent next to me and picked me up in his arms.

"Are you alright? Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you." he asked me as he led me up the stairs and above deck. I continued to cry and look around. Above deck was empty, apparently no one but the captain was awake or heard me. I closed my eyes and pushed my face into his chest as he led us down some steps and into a room where he closed the door.

I opened my eyes and looked around, he had led me to his bedroom. The Captain walked over to his bed and laid me down on it and sat down next to me and pulled a blanket over me.

"You saved me, Captain." I said with surprise in my tone. He looked directly into my eyes and said:

"You can call me Killian. I may be a pirate and a thief, but I do have honor. And no man should force himself on a woman. This is my quarters; you can stay here from now on. You'll be safe here; I'll deal with all the other men in the morning." He said and I felt him get up off of the bed and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the room was empty. I sat up and looked around; I saw a desk full of papers and maps, a closet with several black leather items inside, but in the back I saw a blue jacket and white breeches peeking out. There was a table where I assumed the Captain took his meals and a small stack of books by his desk.

I lay back in bed and thought back to the night before. It was excruciating and terrible. The tears leaked from my eyes as I thought of how no one would want me now. I was damaged, my virtue taken from me. Even if I did go back to my parents, no one would marry me now. I turned over facing the wall and cried silently.

I thought about the Captain…Killian, he had saved me. Maybe I had misjudged him. When I first met Killian, he seemed just a despicable as the rest of them. But if he had been, he wouldn't have helped me. He would have just waited his turn.

The door to the quarters opened and I looked at who entered, it wasn't the Captain. It was a small round man wearing a red hat. I sat up on the bed.

"Easy there, Princess. I'm just here to bring you food. I'm so sorry for what Ed did to you last night. Rest assured that the Captain has handled it."

"And you are?" I asked curiously, maybe all the men on this ship weren't as bad as I thought. I mean there obviously some that were, but so far two had been civil to me.

"The name's Smee, at your service." He said and jokingly bowed to me. I giggled at the display.

"Now you said that the Captain handled the man that tried to hurt me last night, what did he do?" I asked curiously.

"Why he made him walk the plank of course. That happens to all the men who don't follow Captain's orders." He said matter of factly.

"Orders?"

"Yes, ma'am. As soon as you set foot on this ship, Captain made it clear that you weren't to be bothered. Well by anyone but him of course."

He ordered his crew not to bother me? I couldn't believe that the man who invited me aboard his ship to _entertain_ his crew would make such an order. Either he was a colossal ass when he was drunk or I misjudged Killian.

"Smee, out." I heard a lilted voice say from the door. The man set the food down on the table and scurried out of the room. Killian shut the door after Smee left.

"So, I hear you handled Ed?" I asked with genuine curiosity at what he would tell me.

"I told you last night that I would handle it in the morning. I handled it, he won't be bothering you or breaking anymore of my orders any time soon."

"So you just got rid of him – just like that?"

"Listen lass, I may be a thieving pirate, but I believe that you shouldn't force yourself on a woman. It's bad form, love. Any woman, who gives herself to me, gives herself willingly." He said with a lascivious wink.

I looked down to my lap and blushed.

Maybe a Pirate's Life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Bit of a shorter chapter this time. I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave me any feedback. Hopefully the next update will be in the next few days. Till then!


End file.
